Marvel's Story
by RenesmeeMellark
Summary: Marvel Dawson was just a simple victor's child that thought low of himself. But that all changes when he is reaped for The Hunger Games alongside Glimmer Hill another victor's child. I do not own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to this new story. This story was not written by me. My best friend Carly also known on FanFiction as .5 wrote this. She has an account on her but doesn't get on here as much as I do and doesn't know how to upload stories so I did her a favor. So I do not own the Hunger Games or anything made up that was not in the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 1

Marvel's POV:

When I heard my name I gasped out of excitement. As I walked up to the podium that was engraved with a golden number 1 to represent our District, around the top was jewels of rubies, diamonds, sapphires and many other luxuries. It was a very beautiful arrangement in the white marble.

I looked down at my shoes for a minute to see if they were dirty and partly for confidence. I don't know why but they always give me a boost of confidence whenever I look at them which is quite often because with my crushes at school. Even though I'm one of the insanely rich kids I still treat myself like a bottom feeder or sometimes which is a lot of the middle class.

All of my crushes at school are middle class and a few are first class like me. One of them just got reaped to be in the games. My dad was the victor of the 54th Hunger Games at the age of 15. So I have one of the best houses in the district. The girl that was reaped was the daughter of the Victor of the 55th Hunger Games one year after my father was crowned. I think her name is Glimmer Laven Hill. She was wearing a soft pink almost an orange color with white heels and her hair was braided into a flower that I think is called a Dutch flower braid.

When I started to walk to the stage the crowd erupted into a roar for me. When I finally reached the stage to stand with Glimmer our escort Queenie Madison had us shake hands. This year her hair was pumpkin orange with a jet black flower in the middle. She looked ready for Halloween. Her leggings were orange with black pumpkins. When I got up to the self-esteem of talking to Glimmer I say "Hi I'm Marvel as you just heard from Queenie." Did I really just say that? "Hi I'm Glimmer as you just heard from Queenie." I feel better hearing her say that. I wonder about my family as I look around the 13 year old section for my crying sister Lyna. Lyna is the best hider in District 1. I am confident if she was reaped then she would be crowned victor. I will be crowned Victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games even if it means that I have to kill Glimmer. I am Marvel Dawson, of Gloss Dawson victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games, Brother of Cashmere Dawson-Hill, Victor of the 55th Hunger Games, Mother of Glimmer Laven Hill.

**Author's Note:**

**Well what did you think? I did write that last sentence because I felt it needed that after the sentence before it. There are 5 chapters written and I will upload them every day this week. Do not I repeat do not forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel's POV:

As we walked through the halls of the Justice Building, Queenie was rambling off things about staying on schedule, how wonderful the capitol is, and how likely we are to win the games. I've only been to the Capitol once and apparently I wasn't supposed to go either.

I was 5 years old and it was my dad's year to be the mentor for the tributes of the 63rd Hunger Games. My dad was 18 when he won his games and was 21 when he married my mother. I was nervous to go to the Capitol because my dad said that people in the Capitol dress a little on the crazy side and from the fragments of the crowd and citizens that I have been able to see people with 5 inch long eyelashes and dyed skin. When I watch the escorts on TV from the other Districts, I see that most people look like fashionable lunatics but somehow they always manage to make the tributes look so gorgeous.

Boy or girl they look very pretty, most girls from one go for that sexy style or look. That year I went to the games, the girl had long dark brown hair, unlike the majority of the District. She was killed by the boy from District 4. The boy was killed by the girl from District 2. I asked my dad what their names were and he replied saying, "Son, it doesn't matter because they dishonored our District". I replied saying if I was ever reaped I would try to win. I have asked him many times if he has nightmares and he says yes.

When I get to my room, my sister, Lyna, is crying and congratulates me.


End file.
